


Loser takes the Winner

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets revenge?<br/>This story is a sequel to Sore Loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser takes the Winner

**Author's Note:**

> The Sentinel belongs to petfly, no money is being made, just fun.

## Loser takes the Winner

by Latoya

* * *

Blair lay on his side on the couch in the loft and plotted his revenge. Jim had been taking him and taking him and taking him, so much that he had to cancel his Tuesday class, and he still couldn't sit on his bottom. Now it was Tuesday night and Jim had turned in early. 

'Maybe I could challenge his self control again, but this time I will be the victor, yeah that's it, I wont let Jim get the chance to get the drop on me. Not this time.' Blair thought with an evil smile. 

Blair went upstairs very carefully, trying not to wake his partner, but it looked like all the taking he had done had worn him out. He went to the edge of the bed where one of Jim's feet dangled. Just to test his lovers awareness he gently placed his foot back onto the bed. Then he followed the long sleek outline of his lover up til' he was looking down at Jim sleeping face. 

Blair was gonna prove the old saying 'It's not whether you win or lose it's how you play the game that counts.' right. "Jim, Jim honey.." he smiled when Jim moaned and turned away from him. Forgetting his earlier try at being quiet so he wouldn't wake his lover he called a little louder. "Jim, Jim come on wake up sweety. You need something that only I can do for you." Blair smiled a wicked smile again. 

Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him and smiled. "Back for more my little imp?" Jim said smugly. "Sorry babe its going to have to wait til' morning. " Jim smiled again than settled down to go back to sleep. 

"Jim Jim......." Blair called again " You know what you need? Huh babe." 

Jim opened his eyes and stared at Blair then said "What?" 

"You need a blow job." Blair said triumphantly, eyes shinning with mischief. 

Jim closed his eyes again and said. "Isn't that how you got your hot little butt into this in the first place?" 

Blair just smiled and watched as his lover closed his eyes to go back to sleep. When he thought it was safe he pulled out the belt of his terry cloth robe and started to tie Jim's hands to the headboard of the bed "We can't have you cheating... again, can we?" Blair said with a smirk. 

Jim relaxed and decided to let Blair have his fun. He wasn't tied up too tight, all he would have to do is give a pull and he would be free. 

Blair trailed his lips over Jim's ears and neck leaving little nips and kisses as he went working his way down Jims' nipples with licks and sucks and bites til' Jim's nipples were sore, hard and pink. Positioning himself on his lovers stomach he looked down at Jims flushed face. 

"You think you really won that last bet, hmmmm love?" Blair said making Jim focus on him by rubbing his rear over and over against Jim's hard erection. 

Jim's mind dissolved with pleasure as his lover worked his rear over his cock. But he clamped down on his self control, he was not going to give in yet, he was still waiting for the promised blow job. 

Blair slid down between Jim's legs and looked at his lover who was breathing heavy. He smiled thinking Jim looked like he was going to come and he hadn't even done what he came down there to do. 

"Hold on lover, here comes the good part" Blair said with a smile. But instead of going for Jim's cock he dove deeper going for his lovers sweet hole. 

Blair gave Jim the best rim job that he could. Licking, biting and humming til Jims' sweet hole opened up a bit. He then replaced his tongue with a finger and at the same time took his lovers cock deep in his mouth. 

Jim threw his head up and moaned, he couldn't stand it anymore, the pleasure was unbearable. He turned down his dials so he wouldn't zone on the pleasure his lover was giving him. 

Blair felt that his lover was holding back. He looked up into clouded blue eyes and said "Let go baby turn those dials back up and love it, man. I'll always take care of you, you know that " Jim gave him a small nod and he went back to giving his lover the best blow job that he could. Licking and sucking very slow and hard, just the way Jim liked it. 

Now Blair had three fingers inside his love, preparing him for what's next. His lover looked magnificent, sweat trailing slowly down his body which was pulled taunt with pleasure. 

"Oh Blair, yeah suck it baby, just like that, yeah suck it. Blair, Blair, Blair." Jim moaned. 'I think I found the doors to heaven.' He thought happily. 

Blair pulled his fingers out and smiled at the growl from his lover. "It's okay, I promise I'll make it up to you." then he put his rock hard cock into his lover. Blair then bent down as much as he could and pulled Jim's cock back into his mouth, 'thanks to his yoga.' he thought. He smiled as his lover began to talk in tongues. 

Blair started to pump in and out of him hard, only pausing to shift a little to take more of his lovers cock into his mouth. He pulled up to look into his lovers face. Jim's eyes were wild and dilated and his head was tossing back and forth. 

"Oh baby yeah, yeah, do it, pump me hard. Ohhhh..." Was the only coherent thing that Jim could say. Forget finding the doors to heaven, he was in heaven. With a scream and Blairs' name on his lips he came down his lovers throat. 

"Oh yeah Jim that's it, that's it. See I told you old man that I could win every time over you." Blair taunted as he came inside his lover. He reached up and pulled the ties and let his lover loose. 

As soon as he was free Jim caught Blair around the waist and rolled them both over til Blair was on his back and Jim was looming over him. 

"You always win do you? Well were just going to have to see about that aren't we. You cheated so that makes you a bad boy Chief, and you know what I do to bad boys don't you?" Jim said mocking as he ran his hand down his lovers trembling stomach. 

"You woke me up, so now you have to live with your mistake. I feel bad for you love, looks like your going to have to cancel tomorrow's class as well." 

Later that day. 

Jim sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He was home for his lunch break and it looked like his little imp still hadn't crawled from their bed. 

Blair rolled over and groaned, to weary to stay off his butt that Jim had used so well the other night. Then he heard something that made him tremble. 

Jim stood at the foot of the stairs and called up to his lover. "Don't think this is over Chief, you better be ready for me when I get home tonight. I'm still not through teaching you it's not nice to cheat." 

"But Jim like you said there were no ground rules to begin with in the first place so what I did was....." Blair couldn't get out his last words as Jim covered his mouth with a kiss. When did Jim move? 

"Tonight." was all that Jim said as he went back down stairs grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
